


I was made for lovin' you

by Maeglin_Surion



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Charles Being Concerned, Charles Xavier Needs a Hug, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles is a Sweetheart, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr Has a Crush, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr is not a Happy Bunny, Erik is a Sweetheart, Euthanasia, Horses, M/M, POV First Person, Veterinarian Charles Xavier, Veterinary Medicine
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeglin_Surion/pseuds/Maeglin_Surion
Summary: Erik vient de passer la matinée à se battre contre Jay, un cheval avec qui il s'est avéré être en profond désaccord. Alors qu'il s'apprête à rentrer chez lui, il se retrouve face à une scène à la fois révoltante et déchirante, mais ce qui le retourne le plus, c'est son protagoniste : Charles. Charles qu'il a à peine aperçu et qui lui manque déjà.





	I was made for lovin' you

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fiction est donc ma réponse au Challenge de septembre 2018 du Collectif NoName : « Emmenez votre fandom au boulot ! ». Elle comportera plusieurs chapitres mais elle sera mise à jour très irrégulièrement. Je m'en excuse d'avance mais d'autres projets ont la priorité. Toutefois, elle me tient vraiment à cœur alors soyez sûrs que je la continuerai. 
> 
> Par ailleurs, les sujets que je vais aborder ici peuvent être particulièrement durs. Soyez donc avertis et si vous lisez, faites-le en connaissance de cause. Vous l'aurez sûrement deviné étant donné l'intitulé du challenge, mais je suis vétérinaire et je tenais, à travers cette fic, à traiter de choses qui me touchent, me révoltent ou, au contraire, de choses qui me font plaisir et illuminent mes journées. Tout n'y sera pas rose, donc, mais tout ne sera pas noir non plus ! Parce que ce boulot est formidable.
> 
>  
> 
> La traditionnelle question associée au challenge a été posée par Sanashiya : **« Quelle est l'anecdote la plus drôle/bizarre que vous ayez vécue au boulot ? »** et croyez-moi, il est franchement dur de choisir... mais, va pour celle-là parce qu'elle est désarmante de gentillesse et de naïveté. J'ai un monsieur d'un certain âge qui m'appelle régulièrement parce que son lézard « se sent mal ». La première fois que je l'ai eu au téléphone, j'ai eu un moment de flottement pendant lequel j'avoue m'être demandé si le lézard lui avait vraiment dit « Écoute vieux, ça craint là. J'suis carrément pas dans mon assiette. Vas-y appelle le doc. ». Je lui ai demandé comment il pouvait savoir que son lézard avait ce genre de préoccupations mais il était apparemment certain qu'il se sentait mal. Soit, c'est possible qu'il ait juste mal formulé sa phrase. Après tout, ça arrive souvent :)
> 
> J'y vais et un monsieur tout inquiet m'ouvre la porte et me conduit jusqu'au terrarium. J'y découvre Niji, trente-cinq bons centimètres, pointu comme il faut, les yeux clos sous sa lampe infrarouge. Je ne note rien d'anormal mais il me dit « Vous voyez ? Il ne se sent vraiment pas bien. ». Bon, il le connaît forcément mieux que moi alors je le sors et le manipule un peu, check-up total et verdict : R.A.S. Tutto va bene. Il pète le feu en somme.
> 
> Après une petite discussion, j'apprends que la lampe chauffante est une acquisition toute récente. Du coup, Niji passe ses journées à se dorer la pilule et en le voyant fermer les yeux comme ça avec la tête penchée, son proprio s'inquiétait. J'ai quand même dû sourire parce que c'était trop mignon et j'ai passé un moment à lui expliquer que de un, les lézards en terrarium, ça ne croule pas sous les activités, et de deux, avec la lampe chauffante, il est tranquille pépère. Et que c'est justement pour cette raison qu'il était comme ça en-dessous, heureux comme un pape.
> 
> Depuis, je vois Niji au moins une fois par mois, sinon plus parce qu'il n'y a pas que les vertiges dans la vie, il y a aussi les maux de ventre. Niji a donc aussi parfois mal au ventre, sauf que non. Pour l'instant Niji s'est toujours porté comme un charme. La facture doit lui faire mal au monsieur quand même, au bout d'un moment, mais c'est vraiment trop mignon comme il s'inquiète pour son lézard, on voit qu'il l'aime fort :')
> 
> Bon, formalités remplies, cette fois, je vous laisse _vraiment_ à votre lecture !

**Erik Lehnsherr**

Maintenant que Jay est au box avec ses carottes, je regagne la cour en compagnie de Sarah, sa propriétaire. J'ai très envie de lui dire que ce n'est pas le coup de foudre et que je ne tiens pas à le prendre en demi-pension, mais elle est bien trop enthousiaste pour me permettre d'en placer une. Je soupire parce que je n'ai pas très envie de me montrer désagréable et j'évite de justesse une hirondelle qui vient de plonger dans l'ouverture en face de moi. Par chance, la surprise ferme le bec de Sarah et j'en profite pour sauter dans la brèche.

« Je te remercie de m'avoir laissé l'essayer mais je pense que je ne suis pas fait pour lui. C'est un bon cheval, mais on ne s'entend pas très bien. »

Évidemment, son enthousiasme chute visiblement. Je mens un peu en lui disant ça car la séance s'est davantage résumée à une bataille rangée qu'à une osmose totale. En fait, si Jay était travaillé correctement sur le long terme, il serait probablement un bon cheval, mais je ne m'en sens pas le courage. Je recherche une demi-pension pour me faire plaisir en promenade après les longues journées de boulot, pas pour le faire tourner en rond dans une carrière. Finalement, elle sourit quand même.

« D'accord, je comprends Erik. Ce n'est pas grave, merci d'avoir essayé. »

Elle me tend la main, je la serre et elle retourne vers son cheval. En sortant de l'écurie, je remarque un petit attroupement près d'un vieux cheval à l'attache. Je me souviens l'avoir vu dans le parc tout à l'heure. Il m'avait fait de la peine mais maintenant que je le vois de près, il me serre vraiment le cœur. De loin, j'en avais déduit qu'il était ensellé car très âgé mais il a surtout l'air mal soigné… Son poil est encore épais de l'hiver rude qu'on a eu alors que nous sommes en mai et qu'il fait près de vingt-cinq degrés, sa tête est basse et il est très amaigri. Les dents serrées, je m'approche en tâchant de conserver mon sang froid.

« Bonjour, excusez-moi… »

Le regard de dédain que j'obtiens de l'homme me donne une furieuse envie de mettre mon poing dans sa figure ; je me retiens mais ça me démange.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Comme si je venais de poser la question la plus stupide du monde, on me congédie avec mépris et je m'éloigne avant de devenir désagréable. Davantage par respect pour le cheval que par égard pour les propriétaires.

« Il ne faut pas vous formaliser… Ils sont particulièrement cons, ceux-là… »

Je me tourne vers l'origine de la voix et découvre une jeune femme blonde qui me gratifie d'un air malheureux.

« Icare a vingt-sept ans… »

Elle se tait et m'emmène plus loin pour être sûre de ne pas être entendue.

« Mais d'après moi, c'est à cause d'eux qu'il est comme ça. Depuis qu'ils l'ont mis avec les deux jeunes jument dans le grand box, il n'arrive plus à manger assez vite pour finir avant qu'elles ne lui volent son foin… Et c'est pareil avec l'eau ! A chaque fois que je les rentre du parc, je reste près de lui le temps qu'il boive et, à chaque fois, les deux grosses balourdes qui sont avec lui me bousculent pour le dégager et s'approprier l'eau. A tel point que j'ai pris une cravache pour lui permettre de boire… Ils le savent parfaitement, je le leur ai dit et redit, mais ils ne font rien. Si ça ce n'est pas de la maltraitance… »

Choqué, je reste silencieux et elle semble gênée.

« Je suis désolée, c'est sorti tout seul. Mais vous n'avez pas l'air d'être ami avec eux.

― Pareille chose ne risque pas d'arriver… Comment peut-on laisser un animal se dégrader à ce point ? »

Cette question était plus une pensée à voix haute qu'autre chose, mais elle hausse les épaules.

« Ils sont cons, je vous ai dit. La gamine, là, dit-elle en désignant une fillette d'environ dix ans, c'est la fille chérie à son papa. Icare est à elle et à son frère, mais c'est elle la reine. Elle n'en veut plus parce qu'elle a d'autres chevaux pour s'entraîner parce que, bien sûr, elle est la meilleure. »

Sa voix se casse et elle essuie une larme.

« Et du coup… »

Elle inspire profondément et reprend un peu contenance.

« Du coup, comme elle n'en a plus rien à faire d'Icare, que son frangin n'a pas de caractère – comme leur mère d'ailleurs – et que papa est comme sa fille chérie, eh bien personne n'en a plus rien à faire d'Icare et s'il se dégrade comme ça, c'est parce qu'il est vieux. Point. Il ne faut pas rêver, ils ne vont pas se remettre en question. C'est forcément la faute du cheval ! »

Sa colère est palpable. Ou peut-être est-ce la mienne ? Je l'ignore mais mes poings se serrent. Les anneaux d'attache tremblent alors je me force à me détendre. Il ne faut pas que j'effraie le cheval, il est déjà suffisamment mal. J'inspire à fond et je constate qu'elle me regarde. J'ignore si elle a fait le lien entre les deux ou même si elle a remarqué quoi que ce soit et, à vrai dire, je m'en fiche.

« Je vois que ça vous révolte autant que moi, dit-elle avec une moue peinée. Je pense que vous serez navré d'apprendre qu'ils attendent le vétérinaire.

― Pourquoi ? dis-je machinalement alors que je devine la réponse autant que je la redoute.

― Pour le faire piquer, quoi d'autre ? »

Cette fois, je me retourne et fais quelques pas pour m'éloigner encore avant de perdre définitivement le contrôle de mon pouvoir. Je sais pertinemment que je ne suis pas un cavalier professionnel, mais je reste convaincu qu'on pourrait le sauver si l'on essayait. Hélas… plus je le regarde et plus je vois du renoncement dans ses grands yeux bruns. Cela me fend le cœur et me fait enrager. Il en est arrivé à un point où il n'a même plus envie de vivre… C'est profondément révoltant ! Comme j'aimerais pouvoir l'aider !

La blonde revient vers moi et pose une main sur mon bras.

« Mon frère ne devrait pas tarder… Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'endurer ça. Vous pouvez encore partir avant qu'il n'arrive. »

Devant mon air incrédule, elle sourit tristement.

« Charles est vétérinaire. »

Quel boulot de merde. C'est la première chose qui me vienne à l'esprit. Je me souviens que quand j'étais gamin, j'avais eu une période où je rêvais d'être vétérinaire pour sauver les animaux… Mais quand j'ai appris qu'il fallait aussi être capable de prendre leur vie, j'ai renoncé. Je sais aujourd'hui avec certitude que je n'en serais jamais capable. Surtout pas dans un cas comme celui-là où l'inutilité et la cruauté du geste me révulsent. Pourtant, ce Charles, lui va le faire…

« Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour supporter ça…

― Oh, il va avoir du mal, c'est certain… »

Son air triste n'enjolive pas le geste que son frère s'apprête à commettre, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire hormis attendre alors, on attend. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à m'en aller alors que je sais ce qui va arriver à ce cheval et je n'arrive pas à en détacher mon regard. Ses yeux sont ternes, à demi-clos, il semble dormir.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps avait passé quand j'entendis un moteur gagner en intensité, puis vis une voiture rouge tourner à l'angle et s'engager dans la cour. Je suis un peu perdu à cet instant, j'ai presque l'impression d'avoir eu une absence tant je réfléchissais.

Elle se gare non loin du groupe et, avec le soleil, je vois mal le conducteur mais je devine à ses mouvements qu'il se penche pour voir le cheval. J'espère plus que je ne voie qu'il n'aime pas ce qu'il a sous les yeux puis il sort et ma mâchoire se décroche.

Il est magnifique. Ses cheveux mi-longs sont légèrement ondulés et encadrent joliment son visage où une barbe rousse lui donne un air un peu roublard. Il porte un polo gris foncé, un jean brut usé et des bottines de cuir. Soudain conscient que je dois avoir l'air particulièrement stupide, je referme la bouche et tente de reprendre contenance, mais je n'arrive pas à décrocher mon regard de cet homme. Sa voix chaude et douce parvient à mes oreilles et m'étreint le cœur. C'est une sensation étrange mais ô combien agréable malgré les circonstances.

« Bonjour, dit-il, vous êtes toujours décidés ?

― Oui. Dépêchez-vous.

― Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne voulez pas que je l'examine avant ? Il y a peut-être une autre solution… »

Je suis heureux de voir qu'il essaye de les faire changer d'avis, mais cela semble peine perdue. Ils refusent. Il me tourne le dos mais je devine qu'il est déçu. Il tente une autre stratégie :

« Ça ne vous coûtera pas plus cher. »

Je réprime difficilement un rictus. Il ne lui aura pas fallu longtemps pour deviner à quel genre de personnages il a affaire. Ils refusent encore et le prient de se hâter. Il revient à sa voiture et ouvre le coffre sur une espèce d'armoire à tiroirs multiples. Il en choisit un et se tourne à demi vers eux.

« Une fois que le produit sera dans ses veines, il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière possible. Vous êtes absolument certains de votre décision ? »

Naturellement, la réponse est cinglante et je peine à me retenir d'étrangler ce crétin avec le métal des anneaux d'attache. Je me concentre sur ma respiration et sur Charles – quel beau nom, qu'il lui va bien… Je le vois qui prépare plusieurs choses dont deux grosses seringues au contenant impressionnant. Sans vraiment se tourner vers eux, il demande :

« Y a-t-il un endroit où il pourra rester jusqu'à l'équarrissage ? »

Ils le fixent sans répondre et le propriétaire de l'écurie que j'ai croisé tout à l'heure intervient :

« Oui, là-bas, derrière le hangar. C'est près de l'entrée. »

Il désigne le lieu de la main et Charles acquiesce.

« Très bien. Veuillez l'emmener là-bas et je vous demande de lui dire au revoir parce qu'il vous faudra vous éloigner un peu ensuite. Il se peut qu'il ait une réaction brusque quand il partira. »

Sa diplomatie a l'air atténuée même s'il reste poli. Je sens de l'amertume dans sa voix et cela me navre. Je comprends alors que c'est un choix qui ne lui appartient pas. C'est le propriétaire de l'animal qui décide, lui n'est que l'exécutant de sa volonté, que cela lui plaise ou non. Il les rejoint en marchant lentement, son matériel en main, puis s'arrête à quelques pas.

Je rentre dans l'écurie pour me rapprocher discrètement et me place près de la deuxième porte, à quelques mètres d'eux, sans pour autant me faire voir. La blonde, elle, s'est ostensiblement approchée et reste là, les bras croisés et la mine sombre. Cela ne leur plait pas mais ils se taisent. Ils caressent vaguement Icare et s'écartent. Seul le jeune garçon s'attarde un peu, il pleure, je le vois bien, mais il se range à l'avis de son père et fini par s'écarter.

Je vois Charles de profil. Il inspire profondément puis vient prendre la longe. Il pose ensuite la main sur le chanfrein d'Icare et l'expression qui se peint sur son beau visage me choque. D'un coup, il a l'air atrocement triste mais le plus étrange, c'est que c'est venu très subitement… C'est comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées du cheval en le touchant, ou quelque chose du genre. Ça dure une seconde, deux peut-être, mais c'est vraiment intense. Doucement, il se met à caresser la tête du vieil Icare qui ferme les yeux sous ce contact apaisant. Je vois qu'il lui murmure des choses mais je ne les entends pas ; les oreilles d'Icare bougent doucement, il écoute et, sans doute, apprécie.

Il lui caresse les oreilles, l'encolure, les joues et les naseaux, sans jamais cesser de lui parler. Il prépare l'intraveineuse et cherche délicatement la veine sous le poil épais. Il en enlève quelques touffes qui tombent sans qu'il ait à les arracher et dégage le vaisseau qu'il presse pour le mettre en évidence. Je vois l'aiguille qui s'enfonce et je vois Charles qui sourit. Il sourit à Icare et cette fois, j'entends distinctement ce qu'il dit.

« C'est très bien mon grand, tu es un vrai champion. Ça va aller, tu vas voir. Là, c'est bien chouchou, c'est très bien. Ça va aller. »

Le reste redevient trop discret mais je le vois vider lentement la première seringue. A aucun moment il ne cesse de le caresser, de lui parler. Je suis totalement obnubilé par ce que je vois. Sa main gauche tient la deuxième solution et ses doigts libres grattent le sommet de l'encolure tandis que la droite injecte le produit. Peu à peu, la tête du cheval descend et il vacille, Charles s'arc-boute pour le soutenir et l'accompagne quand ses genoux plient.

Penché vers lui, Charles ne cesse pas de le rassurer et Icare se couche dans les fougères. Je suis soulagé car le cheval ne s'est pas blessé et qu'il n'a pas eu peur, mais ce n'est pas fini. Je vois Charles passer de l'autre côté et s'agenouiller près de sa tête. Une fois encore, il le caresse et met la deuxième seringue en place. Cette fois, je vois distinctement son visage et ses lèvres tremblent alors qu'il murmure des paroles apaisantes à Icare.

Ses beaux yeux bleus s'écarquillent soudain et je suis son regard pour me rendre compte que la petite famille s'est éloignée ; pour eux, Icare est déjà mort. Je lis de la colère sur le visage de Charles. Ses joues sont rouges et je me demande s'il va pleurer, mais il reste très professionnel et injecte le produit tout en rassurant le vieil hongre et en le caressant de sa main libre.

Celle-ci vient chercher le stéthoscope sur ses épaules et il écoute son cœur. La seringue est vide maintenant et il l'abandonne pour caresser la tête d'Icare. Soudain, ses lèvres se pincent et il se tait mais sa main bouge toujours et caresse encore les oreilles inertes. L'espace d'une seconde, son front vient se poser sur l'encolure et sa sœur s'approche.

« C'est fini ? demande-t-elle.

― Oui. Il est parti. »

Charles se relève après une dernière caresse et le propriétaire de l'écurie le rejoint avec une grande bâche. Ensemble, ils le recouvrent et Charles récupère son matériel. J'ai cru le voir essuyer une larme mais peut-être ai-je rêvé. Il serre les épaules de sa sœur en passant près d'elle puis rejoint sa voiture sans un mot. J'ai envie de le rattraper, de le serrer contre moi, mais je reste là à fixer la bâche. Je suis incapable de bouger.

Je ne réagis pas immédiatement mais finis par comprendre ce qui se dit plus loin et ma rage renaît subitement.

« Comment vous faites pour l'emmener ?

― Je ne l'emmènerai pas. Vous devez voir ça avec l'équarrisseur. Vous conviendrez d'un jour et ils viendront enlever le corps. »

Je devine leur expression quand il leur annonce la fourchette de prix possibles et je souris malgré moi car, au moins, leur méchanceté leur coûtera cher.

Les portières claquent et le moteur démarre. Par réflexe, je me penche pour le voir partir et quand il arrive à ma hauteur, il tourne la tête vers moi. Je lis de la surprise, mais je vois surtout qu'il pleure et m'apprête à tendre le bras vers lui ; trop tard, il est passé et la voiture disparaît dans le virage.

Je reste là, avec les bras ballants et un énorme vide dans le cœur. Est-ce Icare ? Oui, peut-être un peu. Mais Charles me manque déjà. J'aurais voulu lui sourire. J'aurais voulu lui serrer la main. J'aurais tant voulu le serrer contre moi.

 

**Charles Xavier**

J'ai eu une boule dans la gorge toute la matinée, mais je n'ai plus le choix désormais. Il est l'heure, je dois y aller.

Le rendez-vous est arrêté depuis deux jours, c'est inhabituel et j'espère pouvoir les faire changer d'avis. Lorsque des gens souhaitent euthanasier un animal qui n'est pas en détresse, il y a toujours une autre solution. Le vendre, le donner, partager les frais… et j'en passe. Souvent, c'est pour une raison financière qu'on me le demande mais les explications du propriétaire m'ont paru bancales et ma sœur m'en avait parlé de loin en loin.

Je connais Icare, je lui ai fait plusieurs rappels de vaccins. C'est un gentil cheval, très doux et très calme. Des crèmes comme ça, c'est le bonheur. Je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois il y a trois mois et il se portait bien. Il est âgé certes et il lui manque quelques dents, mais il mangeait bien et il avait un poids tout à fait correct. Il arrive que les chevaux prennent une claque, comme on dit, et vieillissent d'un coup, mais chez Icare, la perte de poids me paraît bizarrement subite et conséquente. Et surtout, elle ne colle pas avec ce que son proprio m'a dit.

Je ressasse sans arrêt et traîne sur le trajet, je le sais, je me connais. Je ne fais pas particulièrement attention au paysage, je surveille simplement ma vitesse et la route. Le petit chemin de terre menant à l'écurie arrive tout de même trop vite. Je mets mon clignotant et patiente jusqu'à ce que la voie se dégage, puis je m'y engage et monte la pente. Dans le pré vers la forêt, une petite harde de biches prend peur et s'éloigne en bondissant. D'ordinaire, ce genre de vues me fait plaisir et je ralentis mais là, le temps que je m'en rende compte, je suis déjà en haut et je tourne vers les bâtiments.

Je reconnais Icare contre le mur et ses propriétaires sont rassemblés autour de lui. Je vois ma sœur un peu plus loin, debout près d'un homme grand et fin en tenue de cheval. Je ne le connais pas mais, à vrai dire, je m'en fiche un peu.

Je me gare et arrange vaguement mes affaires avant de prendre mon courage à deux mains pour sortir et être diplomate. J'ouvre la portière le plus doucement possible et m'applique à pondérer sa fermeture. Je ne veux pas effrayer Icare mais il ne sourcille même pas. Il n'a plus rien à voir avec la dernière image que je conservais de lui et cela m'attriste au plus haut point.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de projeter mon esprit pour fouiller ceux de ses propriétaires afin de connaître le bienfondé de leur décision mais, mon dieu ! je n'aurais pas dû ! Le seul qui regrette ce geste, c'est Thomas, le jeune garçon de douze ans. Sa sœur est pressée que cela finisse afin qu'elle puisse retourner à ses affaires, tout comme son père et ils ne se foulent pas pour faire semblant d'être agréables. Quant à la mère, elle est si soumise à la volonté de son mari et de sa fille qu'elle s'est persuadée que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. C'est navrant. C'est révoltant. J'essaye encore, parce que j'essaye toujours quand il y a d'autres solutions, mais ils demeurent hermétiques.

Ils refusent que je l'examine mais à vue de nez, il a surtout l'air déshydraté et malnutri. Épuisé aussi, las de la vie. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois un animal fatigué de son existence, mais ça me fait toujours aussi mal. Ça me fait mal de voir qu'ils peuvent en arriver là à cause de nous et je perds quelques bribes de mon sang froid quand je précise que je ne ferais pas payer l'examen s'ils me laissent le pratiquer. Ils refusent encore et mes espoirs se brisent.

« Une fois que le produit sera dans ses veines, il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière possible. Vous êtes certains de votre décision ?

― Veuillez faire votre travail. »

Je retiens difficilement une grimace, de même que le fond de ma pensée, et je prépare mon matériel. Une seringue d'anesthésiant et une pour l'euthanasie proprement dite et je déteste ça. J'ai euthanasié beaucoup d'animaux et je ne m'y fais pas ; même si parfois, c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour soulager leurs souffrances. Je sais qu'il risque de s'effondrer alors je leur demande de le mener dans un endroit où il pourra le faire sans effrayer les autres chevaux et en restant accessible à l'équarrisseur. Ils obéissent et je leur suggère aussi de lui dire au revoir.

Euthanasier un animal est une décision extrêmement dure à prendre. La plupart du temps, on la prend pour eux, parce que c'est la seule solution qui reste. Parfois, on la prend parce que l'opération est trop chère et le rétablissement incertain après une trop pénible convalescence. Mais parfois aussi certains la prennent parce qu'ils en ont assez de l'animal et, ou, comme aujourd'hui, pour se donner bonne conscience. Ils sont sûrs qu'Icare est dans cet état parce qu'il a vingt-sept ans, mais c'est sans doute faux. Seulement, il est trop tard.

Je marche vers eux en traînant les pieds, feignant de vérifier mes seringues. Ils le caressent et s'éloignent un peu. Thomas reste plus longtemps, Icare est le cheval qui lui a appris à monter, il l'aime et voudrait le garder près de lui, mais la décision ne lui appartient pas alors il recule et retient ses larmes. Je voudrais pouvoir le rassurer mais je dois prendre la vie de son cheval.

J'approche d'Icare et Rinaldo, le propriétaire des lieux, me tend la longe avec une moue vaguement compatissante. Je le remercie et il s'écarte.

Je pose alors enfin la main sur la tête du vieil Icare et ses murmures sont comme un coup de fouet. J'ai l'impression de me brûler mais je suis incapable de retirer ma main. Il en a assez, il est fatigué de vivre. Il aimerait que tout cela s'arrête. J'ai mal, je suis épuisé, je veux juste dormir. Sa volonté, si faible soit-elle, m'assaille et me possède, me vide de mes forces et je manque d'en lâcher mon matériel.

Ma gorge est sèche et je déglutis avec peine. J'inspire à fond et je commence. Je le caresse, je lui parle, de mes deux voix, je lui parle, je l'englobe de mon esprit et je le rassure.

« Ça sera bientôt fini, je te le promets. Tu vas dormir, tu l'as mérité. Là, mon grand, c'est bien. Détends-toi, fais-moi confiance. Tout va bien se passer. Tu n'auras pas mal. »

Je répète sans cesse cette vieille litanie, mais j'y crois et il le sent. Il écoute, ses oreilles bougent doucement et je le sens se détendre. Sa tête descend un peu plus. Du bout des doigts, je cherche la veine mais le poil est trop épais et il se détache au contact. J'en enlève quelques touffes et révèle un poil d'été encore épars qui ne repoussera jamais. Ainsi, je vois mieux, je nettoie et je presse pour gonfler la veine. Le capuchon entre les dents, je souris parce qu'il n'a pas besoin d'emporter ma peine avec lui. Je lui souris et je le félicite tandis que j'enfonce l'aiguille :

« C'est très bien mon grand, t'es un vrai champion. Ça va aller, tu vas voir. Là, c'est bien chouchou, c'est très bien. Ça va aller. »

Je tire sur le piston pour vérifier que je suis bien dans la jugulaire et le sang foncé que j'obtiens me le confirme. Je pousse alors doucement le tranquillisant dans les veines d'Icare sans cesser de le caresser de ma main droite.

« Bravo chouchou, tu es un vrai chef. Laisse-toi aller, tu as bien le droit de te reposer maintenant. Couche-toi bonhomme, relâche-toi. C'est bientôt fini. »

Je le sens descendre et je l'accompagne, il ploie les genoux et la croupe suit naturellement. Je souris encore et le félicite parce que je craignais qu'il chute lourdement comme ça arrive souvent. Je retire sur le piston pour m'assurer que la seringue est toujours en place et j'injecte le reste du produit avant de passer de l'autre côté de son encolure. J'aime mieux me tenir là car il n'est pas exclu qu'il convulse. J'écarte la seringue usagée et prépare la seconde.

Je lève les yeux vers ses propriétaires et m'apprête à leur dire qu'ils peuvent me rejoindre s'ils le souhaitent mais ils sont déjà loin et ne le regardent même plus. Ce comportement me répugne au plus haut point et je ne contrôle plus mon visage. Je m'en fous, d'ailleurs, si ça ne leur plait pas. Une telle indifférence me révolte.

Icare tressaute et je lui reviens. Je n'ai pas le droit de l'abandonner. Eux l'ont fait mais moi, je ne le ferai pas. Même s'il est déjà très loin désormais, je ne cesse pas de le caresser ni de lui parler tandis que je pique une dernière fois et injecte ce qui arrêtera définitivement son cœur. Je lui dis qu'il est fort, qu'il est courageux. Ses yeux bougent encore vaguement quelques secondes, puis arrive ce voile caractéristique qui les recouvre lorsque la vie s'en va. D'aucun disent que cela n'est que fantasme et qu'il est impossible de voir une chose pareille, mais c'est faux. Quand la mort arrive, je la vois.

Je prends mon stéthoscope et tends le bras par-dessus son corps malingre pour atteindre son aisselle. Là, j'entends les derniers battements de son grand cœur et ses poumons se vident une ultime fois. Ses muscles se crispent et ses jambes frémissent, mais cela ne dure pas.

Je n'ai pas vraiment conscience de mes gestes à cet instant mais je sais que j'ai des réflexes constants. J'humecte mes lèvres, je les pince et je déglutis. Je caresse une dernière fois ce cheval méritant et laisse aller mon front contre son poil doux. Ma sœur s'approche. J'entends sa voix comme perdue dans un épais brouillard :

« C'est fini ?

― Oui, il est parti. »

Elle renifle et je me relève, non sans passer une dernière fois la main sur les naseaux de velours. Les larmes me sont montées aux yeux et je dois déployer des efforts monstrueux pour les refouler et faire bonne figure devant Rinaldo qui me tend une bâche. Je l'aide à couvrir Icare et me baisse pour récupérer mes seringues, puis je me retourne parce que je sais que si je reste plus longtemps, je n'arriverais plus à conserver mon sang-froid.

Raven pleure et je l'étreins brièvement. Je veux m'en aller. Maintenant. J'ai besoin d'être seul. Les vingt mètres qui me séparent de ma voiture me permettent de me ressaisir et il le fallait car Icare a droit à un dernier outrage. Ils s'imaginaient que j'allais les débarrasser de son corps et se trouvent bien déconfits en apprenant combien leur coutera l'équarrissage. Cela me fait presque plaisir et je dois me concentrer sur l'ordonnance pour m'empêcher de grimacer. Je liste les produits, le déplacement, détache la feuille et la leur tend. Thomas veut la prendre mais son père le devance et me l'arrache des mains.

« Il n'y a pas de prix ?

― Non, il n'y en a jamais sur les ordonnances. Nous vous enverrons la facture d'ici à la fin du mois, comme nous le faisons toujours. »

Il m'offre un air de mépris des plus déplaisants et je me fais violence pour rester poli. Je les salue mais le seul qui me répond est Thomas. Je ne traîne plus, j'ai d'autres rendez-vous et j'ai trente kilomètres à faire jusqu'au prochain, avant lequel je suis aussi censé manger, mais j'ai l'estomac à l'envers. Je me hâte cependant et démarre ma voiture. Dès que je leur tourne le dos, je craque et j'étouffe un sanglot. Les larmes me brouillent la vue et je les essuie d'un revers de la main. Je vois alors l'homme de tout à l'heure que j'avais oublié. Il est debout dans l'entrée basse de l'écurie et il me regarde. Son beau visage a l'air si surpris et peiné que je suis gêné qu'il me voie ainsi. Je tourne la tête et j'accélère pour m'éloigner.

Je descends le chemin jusqu'à la jonction avec la route et me gare sur le côté. Là, je laisse sortir ma peine et pleure quelques minutes. Le souffle court, j'ai du mal à reprendre mes esprits mais je ne peux pas rester ici. Je me fais violence pour me calmer et, une fois ma vue revenue, je rentre les coordonnées dans mon GPS, j'enclenche la première et je pars.

Conduire m'aide à me détendre et, au bout de quelques kilomètres, ma tristesse s'est un peu atténuée. Je ne devrais pas être aussi empathique, mon collègue me le répète tout le temps, mais j'estime que si je ne l'étais pas, je ne pourrais pas faire ce boulot. Cela n'a rien à voir avec ma télépathie, il n'y a que si je les touche que leurs ressentis m'assaillent. Je les aime et je les respecte, c'est pour cela que leurs souffrances et leurs peines m'atteignent autant.

Si je fais ce métier, c'est avant tout pour eux.

Pour tous ces chiens et tous ces chats que j'ai remis sur pied.

Pour ce lézard dont le propriétaire pense qu'il se sent mal lorsqu'il bronze sous l'infrarouge et m'appelle à chaque fois.

Pour tous ces chevaux que j'ai relevés alors que plus personne n'y croyait.

Pour le bonheur de les voir en pleine santé et heureux après les épreuves qu'ils ont traversées.

J'adore quand les propriétaires m'envoient une photo de leur compagnon en me disant merci. C'est gratifiant. Ça me réchauffe le cœur. Ça me rappelle avec force pourquoi j'aime tant mon métier. Certes, être vétérinaire signifie être capable de prendre la vie d'un animal, mais cela ne doit pas être réduit à ça. Ce que j'ai dû faire aujourd'hui reste exceptionnel et j'en suis heureux. Je suis soulagé aussi car Icare est bien mieux là où il est compte tenu des circonstances. Selon les croyances de chacun, nous sommes libres d'imaginer ce qu'il est advenu de lui, mais j'aime à croire qu'il galope désormais avec ses congénères dans de vastes plaines vierges de nous.


End file.
